


Totally on board with gay

by Zelshamada



Series: W Café [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, JYJ are the owners, M/M, Yunho loves Strawberry muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelshamada/pseuds/Zelshamada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu, Yoochun and Jaejoong are the owners of W Café. Yunho is their most loyal costumer and Junsu couldn't be happier.</p><p>This is how Junsu and Yunho met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally on board with gay

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read [ Of Jaejoong's cookies and strawberry muffins](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4362914) but it is set in the same universe. Just so you know ^^
> 
> Thanks to **Colin** (so, so much!) for the proof-read! :) You're awesome, man!
> 
> Ah! And the whole series is for **Yorleni**. Because she's awesome and I love her  <3 Happy b-day, mate!

 

Normally, there are a lot of people this time in the morning so Junsu knows the whole moment was set up by Heaven itself the second the guy enters their coffee shop, just as he bits his last costumer farewell as she goes away to enjoy her beverage at an empty table.

 

And made by Heaven _he_ is, as well. Tall, well built, with bright eyes and, _God_ , those legs. Yes. Junsu recognized him as the type that Yoochun would qualify as _“a dude so hot I’d do him if I wasn’t so damn straight. Why, oh why, God put me in the gayest coffee shop ever without making me gay first?!”_

 

Junsu, on the other hand, was totally on board with gay. So, hurrah for him!

 

“Hello, there! I haven’t seen you around before. What can I get you?”, Junsu smiles.

 

He almost said “what can I get you, handsome stranger?” but a voice in his head (awfully similar to Yoochun’s voice, of all people) told him that would have been a little too tacky, and that just wasn’t his style. He’d always preferred to be himself anyway, so he went for kind and happy.

 

And, oh boy, it seems to work because it makes the guy smile. Like _really_ smile, one with lots of sunshine included. Junsu wonders if that was a kind of warning label.

 

“Hi! I’m Yunho! Nice to meet you—eh, Junsu-sshi.”

 

“Eh… Aaah—Hi.”

 

Yes. It _was_ a warning. Because _this_ smile is the so-dangerous-it-can-dazzle-you-stupid kind of smile. And Junsu is dazzle, as a matter of fact.

 

“I would like to have a spicy cinnamon macchiato to go and—mmhh, do you have anything with strawberries? Mmh—Oh, yes. A strawberry scone, please.”

 

“Right! Coming right up, Yunho-sshi. Thank you. Here’s your card back. Let me get you that scone.”

 

Junsu takes a take-out, small, paper bag for the scone and is about to put the baked food in the bag when he stops, pours a little mischief in his smile, and asks:

 

“Do you _really_ like strawberry?”

 

And just like that Yunho’s smile falls. Wiped away completely.

 

His whole face turns serious and his eyes, although still bright, now are shinning in a closed, calculative way.

 

Alright, so maybe the previous smile earlier _was_ a warning after all, not the kind that leads you to a sexy and hot path, but one that says ‘ _I’m on my best behavior now, so I want nothing else than to be served and leave without no one talking to me more than necessary._ ’

 

It was almost like the kind smile earlier was a mask to cover his real, rude self.

 

Well, what an asshole.

 

“Why do you ask?”, Yunho answer is cold and defensive, whilst his eyes study every features on Junsu’s face.

 

Again, not in a sexual kind of way but in an almost panicky, totally suspicious kind of way. Like he was sure Junsu is implying something else behind his question. Like Yunho is sure Junsu is going to do something he will really dislike.

 

Oh.

 _Well_ , what an homophobic asshole!

 

Junsu frowns and Yunho frowns right back at him. And suddenly everything else feels awkward between the two.

 

“I was just asking because we have these really amazing strawberry muffins, freshly baked out of the oven. With tons and tons slices of really fresh strawberries and everything. But if you’re gonna get all weird about it, forget it, dude.”

 

And, okay, maybe Junsu’s tone isn’t the best now but he is more than a little irritated and he isn’t going to hide it.

 

And then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Yunho starts laughing. His whole body is shaking with laughter, palms pressed on the counter trying to gain balance while the rest of him is quivering. And Junsu is completely lost.

 

Or either is real that all the hot guys are dicks or crazy (exhibit a: Changmin; exhibit b: Yunho) or he has been played and some kind of joke is on him. Neither options feels better with Junsu.

 

“Oh, man, I am so, so sorry!” Yunho suddenlty says, still laughing albeit in a more controlled way. “Really, Junsu-sshi! I—haha—Sorry! That was rude. I… Wait, give me a second…”

 

‘ _Are you gonna kill me with your mood swing if I don’t?’_ , Junsu is tempted to ask that. Nevertheless, he gives Yunho a moment to collect himself.

 

“I’m better… I’m sorry, Junsu-sshi. Now I realize my sister is right: I’m under a lot of stress. I have a big audition coming up and my friends keep telling me that I look a little fat so I’m on a really strict diet. And the strawberries have always been my downfall. I’m sorry. I guess I’m more sensible about it than I thought.” Yunho sighs. “Wow. I haven’t laugh like that in weeks. I needed it. Thank you, Junsu-sshi.”

 

And to Junsu’s delight, there is the smile again. Now full with happiness and totally relaxed. That is a really good look on Yunho. Sexy and cute at the same time, somehow. So figures his brain is still resetting because his mouth moves without his permission:

 

“You? You look fat? They have to be kidding! You...? With that body and those shoulders and your thigh—I mean, _whaaaat_?”

 

Yunho laugh again. And, wow, would you look at that? Is that blush in his cheeks?

 

“Maybe—Maybe my diet is finally working.”

 

“Maybe,” Junsu concedes, smiling again. Ok, so, maybe it is closer to a sexy smile than a totally-friendly one but whatever. “But if you’re on a diet… Why would you eat a scone? They aren’t that healthy, you know.”

 

“Ah, all of these are for my sister. She’s waiting outside in that very purple car over there.”

 

“So, you are not eating anything?”

 

“Well, some crackers in another few hours.”

 

“Don’t you get a cheat meal?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know, a cheat meal. One meal where you just give yourself to the temptation and savor all your favorite things to keep you going. So your tongue can feel satisfied for a few hours.”

Now, Junsu knows, he is smirking in a sexy way so he talks a little slower for more effect. “Sometimes it is exactly what you need even when you don’t admit it. And seeing just how stressed you were, well…”

 

And look at that. Yunho also have a sexy smile on his repertory.

 

Nice. Very nice.

 

“And what would you recommend? Especially now that you know that strawberries are my weakness.”

 

“Oh believe me, W Café’s signature strawberry muffins are exactly what you’ve been looking for even without knowing.”

 

Junsu finishes the line with a wink. And it’s so greasy and pretentious that he can’t fight the embarrassed laughter that follows. _Eunkyangkyang_ everything.

 

Junsu knows his laugh is weird but Yunho is still smiling showing all his really white teeth. They’re having fun flirting and messing with each other, and Junsu can’t believe he thought Yunho was an ass two seconds ago.

 

Yunho seems like a really cool, funny and strong guy. Exactly the kind of guy that Junsu would love to befriend with. And maybe, just maybe, to be more than just friend.

 

“You know what, Yunho-sshi? You really need to try one of our muffins. No, seriously, all jokes aside, it's glorious. Plus, it got tons of fruit in it so maybe it doesn’t have that much sugar? I’m not so sure. But, anyway, here you go. This one goes on me. But just this one becaus—“

 

_Ding!_

 

“Spicy cinnamon macchiato! It’s ready—Yah! Junsu! Are you giving away my food for free?! Now you as well?! It’s bad enough that Yoochun gives away coffee to all the girls he wants to impress, I can’t have you too doing that. Seriously, that’s just—“

 

“Jaejoong-hyung! No, no! It’s nothing like that. I’m paying because he can’t at this moment but maybe next time when he comes back—’cos you will come back, right?— He’ll become our most loyal costumer. All thanks to your strawberry muffin! Think about it, this is the best PR ever!”

 

Jaejoong rolls his eyes at him, but says nothing more as he goes back to the kitchen.

 

“Maybe it won’t be _all_ thanks to the muffin, Junsu-sshi.” Yunho says in the most secretive tone, still adoring his gorgeous face with a smile.

 

It’s Junsu’s turn to blush.

 

“Eunkyangkyang! You just wait to taste it. I’ll see you here every morning looking for your daily dosage of strawberries after you have a bite.”

 

Yunho laughs. His eyes are sparking happily again.

 

“I’m counting on it.”

 


End file.
